Uncontrolled closure of a drawer can result in the problems of unwanted noise and premature wear of drawer slides, drawers and cabinetry. The art has responded generally to these problems by providing controlled closure mechanisms attached to the drawer slides. The controlled closure mechanisms often include a spring damper mechanism which cushions drawer closure, thereby reducing wear and noise. However, the controlled closure mechanisms of the prior art are cumbersome and prone to failure.
For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0227438 to Tseng, et al. discloses an automatic return guiding device including a first track member having a base slidingly engaging a second track member. The base includes a sliding seat having a slot. A truck is mounted on the sliding seat and includes two pegs in the slot. A single spring is attached between the front peg of the sliding member and a rear end of the base. The truck includes an inclined face and a recessed portion. The inclined face and the recessed portion form a resilient plate on a body of the truck. A force provided by the spring produces a moment about the sliding seat. The moment is offset by the sliding seat. However, this arrangement creates premature wear on the sliding seat and other components of the device and the track members resulting in premature failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,471 to Lin discloses a buffer and return device for a slide rail in a drawer. The return device is attached to an outer rail of the drawer and includes a base, a buffer plunger and an elastic element. The base has a base chamber at a front section. The base chamber has an air passage and a lateral passage. The elastic element has one end fixed to a front end of the base chamber. A retaining plate is provided that includes a locking element moveable between a locked and an unlocked position. The retaining plate is connected to the buffer plunger and the elastic element with a lower projection passing through the bottom slot. As the drawer is closed, the buffer plunger discharges air in the base chamber to slowly close the drawer. The air passage is complicated. Further, the single elastic element produces a moment about the retaining plate which produces premature wear on the components of the device and the rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,233 to Lam, et al. discloses a cylindrical housing having two axial slots. A truck is slidable in the body with the projection extending into the second slot. The truck receives a pin attached to a guide rail of the drawer. When the drawer is opened, the pin pulls the truck along the first slot. The truck rotates and locks in the second slot. When the drawer is closed, the pin engages the first slot and rotates the truck, thus releasing the slidable body. A single spring pulls the drawer to a closed position. The single spring creates a moment which creates unnecessary wear on the components of the device and the guide rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,028,370 to Hoshide, et al. discloses a drawer retracting apparatus. A guiding member having two L-shaped guiding grooves is attached to a fixed portion of a cabinet member. A generally rectangular plate shaped engagement member is slidingly engaged with the guiding member by two pins in the two L-shaped guiding grooves and further connected to the guiding member by a single coil spring. A driving member attached to the moving drawer releasably engages the engaging member and the coil spring pulls the drawer member to a closed position. When opening the drawer, the engagement member slides along the guiding member until the two pins move through a generally vertically oriented section of the two guiding grooves thus releasing the driving member from engagement with the engagement member. The engagement member is locked into place until the drawer is returned. The coil spring creates an unbalanced moment force on the rectangular plate. The unbalanced force creates unnecessary wear on the engagement member and the grooves of the guiding member.
There is a need for a less expensive, less complicated, and easily installed alternative to prior art drawer slides with controlled closing mechanisms. The controlled closing mechanism disclosed provides an inexpensive yet durable and novel design which prevents unnecessary wear on drawer slides and the mechanism itself, thereby prolonging the life of components and reducing the frequency of replacement.